<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rain or Shine, You're Still Mine by propertyofpoeandbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826826">Rain or Shine, You're Still Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky'>propertyofpoeandbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  A and B are on a date in the park, but it quickly sours when it starts raining. When they get to the bus stop, they remember the bus workers have been striking for better pay. A is crestfallen, but B invites A to walk home dancing in the rain with them. from @otpprompts</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Reader, Steve Rogers &amp; You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rain or Shine, You're Still Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Steve were walking hand in hand around New York. You’re laughing as you’re telling him the prank you pulled on Clint, “And he walks into the room with pink hair frowning like grumpy cat!”</p><p>Steve’s shoulders shook as he laughed, “You’re such a troublemaker.”</p><p>You shrugged, “This is what happens when I’m grounded, Cap.”</p><p>“Hey, you got yourself hurt. That’s not my fault. Helen said you weren’t ready to go back out on the field. Doctor’s know best.”</p><p>You waved him off, “Yeah. Yeah, whatever.” you walked down the sidewalk of the bustling city. Cars honking, people passing by right and left, the occasional dog here and there. Another day in New York.</p><p>“Hey, you want some ice cream?” Steve asks, pointing to the ice cream shop across the street.</p><p>You feigned surprise, “Is Captain America really encouraging dessert before lunch? How scandalous!”</p><p>Steve nudged you with his hip, “Quit it, you, or you don’t get any ice cream.”</p><p>You giggled, “Okay. Okay. I’m sorry.” you both jog across the street to the shop. The bell above the door rings and you’re met with the strong scent of sugar.</p><p>“Hiya! Welcome to Country Creamery! Take a look! We have a lot of options. We also give out samples too!” the man behind the counter said smiling. </p><p>You pressed your face against the glass like a five year old, “Oh. My. Gosh! They have unicorn ice cream!” you squealed pointing at the very colorful and glittery ice cream before you, “Stevie, can I get that one? Please, please, pleeeeeaaase?” you begged gripping his arm and tugging it.</p><p>Steve pushed your hands away, “Okay. Okay. Calm down, sweetheart.” he looked at the man behind the counter, “One scoop of the unicorn and a rocky road, please.” you watched in anticipation as the man scooped out the unicorn ice cream into a cone and handed it to you. You grabbed it and dug in with no hesitation. Steve laughed as he handed the man the money.</p><p>The guy shook his head, “Free of charge, Captain, sir.”</p><p>Steve shook his head, “Please.”</p><p>“No. I insist. Thank you for all you’ve done.”</p><p>Steve then stuffed the money into the tip jar, “Thank you. You have a nice day, sir.”</p><p>The man saluted him, “You and your girl as well!”</p><p>Steve followed your skipping form outside. He watched at you ate the frozen, sugary treat, whilst eating his own, “Is it good?”</p><p>“Yup! Wanna try?” you lifted it up for him to get a taste, as he leaned in, you stuffed it in his face, laughing at the remnants it left.</p><p>“See? Troublemaker.”</p><hr/><p>After your ice cream, you had a late lunch at a small diner you found along the way and decided to walk off the food in a park. Again, you and Steve walked together hand in hand.</p><p>You let out a content sigh, “This was nice. I almost feel normal.”</p><p>“Glad I asked you out, huh?”</p><p>You teasingly shrugged, “I suppose.” </p><p>Steve continued to stare you, “Did I ever tell you that you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen?”</p><p>“Really? Because have you seen Nat? She’s-”</p><p>“Y/N, come on. I’m being serious.”</p><p>You gave him a sheepish smile, “Thank you, Steve. Not only for the compliment but for this wonderful date. Maybe we could go on more?” you asked hopefully.</p><p>He nodded, “Absolutely. Hopefully, time will be kind to us.” you knew what he meant. Being in this line of work wasn’t easy. It’s like you’re on call. You’ll never know when someone’s gonna need you. </p><p>“You know, it’s common for people to kiss on the first date.”</p><p>Steve smirked at you, “Oh really? I thought that happened at the end.”</p><p>“Call me eager.” you leaned forward to Steve, he stepping closer to you. For a second, you both paused, waiting for the other. Making sure the other wanted this to happen. Right when your lips were about to touch, rain started pouring down.</p><p>“Oh shoot!” you cried out trying to cover yourself somehow. </p><p>“Here,” Steve took off his jacket and used it to cover you and himself as you both ran out of the park and towards the streets.</p><p>“There!” you pointed at the bus stop you saw ahead. You both ran for it, relaxing when you were under it.</p><p>You looked at one of the walls and noticed a flyer that said, Bus Drivers on Strike! We Want Better Pay!. You groaned, “Aw man! Bus drivers are on strike.” You looked up at Steve and noticed he was crestfallen, “What’s wrong, Stevie?”</p><p>“This great was going so well and we end up getting caught in the rain. I should’ve looked at the weather before asking taking you out.”</p><p>You shook your head, “No, Steve. This is perfect. Inconvenient, sure, but still perfect.” You looked back out at the rain and at Steve, “Have you seen ‘Singin’ in the Rain’ yet?” </p><p>“Yeah. Why?”</p><p>You ran out from under the bus stop, and twirled in the empty street and began to sing:</p><p>
  <em>I’m singin’ in the rain<br/>Just singin’ in the rain<br/>What a glorious feeling<br/>I’m happy again</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m laughing at clouds<br/>So dark up above<br/>The sun’s in my heart<br/>And I’m ready for love<br/></em>
</p><p>That brought a smile to Steve’s face and you felt proud, “Come on, Steve! Sing and dance in the rain with me while we head home!”</p><p>Steve sighed as he put on his wet jacket and walked out into the rain:</p><p>
  <em>Let the stormy clouds chase<br/>Ev'ryone from the place<br/>Come on with the rain<br/>I’ve a smile on my face</em>
</p><hr/><p>You both walked into the compound completely drenched in water. Your shoes and socks squished under your feet with every step.</p><p>Bucky approached you with an amused look, “There you two are! Been wondering when you’d get home.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes and scoffed, “Sorry, grandpa, didn’t think we had a curfew.”</p><p>Steve looked at you and with a warning tone he said, “Sweetheart.”</p><p>You held your hands up, “Alright. Sorry. I’m gonna take a shower. I’ll meet you in your room after. ‘Kay, Stevie?” </p><p>“M’kay.” he then watched you walk to the elevators and waved at the doors shut.</p><p>“You’ve got it bad.” Bucky said with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>“Maybe so.”</p><p>After your shower, you put on one of Steve’s shirts and some sleep shorts. When you entered his room, he was sitting on his bed wearing an undershirt. His hair still damp from his own shower.</p><p>You smiled, “So, movie to end this amazing date?” you asked crawling onto Steve’s bed.</p><p>He followed suit, pulling you into his embrace, “Whatever you want, sweetheart.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>